


Truth Be Told

by RoseGoldRomantic



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldRomantic/pseuds/RoseGoldRomantic
Summary: After Caustic's betrayal, Wattson finally decides that she's ready to hear the truth. Crypto is more than ready to clear the air, but how many things will try to get in the way of what he's truly feeling, of what they both feel? Even if the truth is revealed at last, will it really change anything?POV shifts between Wattson and Crypto, annotated by breaks (--------) in chapters. Crypto X Wattson slow burn ficSLOW UPDATES because I'm a full time stay at home mom, full time student, and overall very active. I ship this ship with every fiber of my being, please be kind haha.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Intro Chapter, so much shorter than what I usually write. Again as a reminder, I'm going to be a slow/sporatic updater because of my full time school and full time mom gigs. Love you all and I LIVE for feedback!!!!

The warmth from being surrounded by the steady hum of machines was the closest thing Crypto had to feeling at home. The dim light shining from monitors would occasionally flicker, and Crypto sighed. Yet another night searching for what really happened, for where his sister was hiding. It would not be easy to find her. After all, they had worked together in their hacking endeavors and her skills had likely increased exponentially in their time apart. He could hear the shuffle of the other legend’s feet making their way to their dorm rooms, friendly conversation and low laughter seeping through the door in muted tones. Years ago, missing the comradery would have hurt a bit, but over the years he had realized just how important it was to keep any kind of connection to a minimum, and to eliminate it altogether if possible. 

The sound slowly diminished, and one by one the other Legend’s doors closed, their voices no longer audible. A couple remained, and Crypto’s curiosity was piqued as their tones were no longer friendly. Gently pressing an ear to his door, he determined who the voices belonged to. Wattson and Caustic were arguing again, though he could tell that Wattson had grown tired of the debate. 

“Doctor, I have heard everything that you have to say. There is no amount of puppy-dog eyes that you can make that will change how I feel.” Wattson sighed.

“I hope that time sways your choice, Natalie.” Caustic responded, aloof as he walked down to his own room, his voice fading. “I know that logic will prevail over your… ideas about that boy.”

Crypto rolled his eyes. While he knew the truth of the hack situation and felt that in time Wattson would allow him to explain, there were no words for the distaste and anger that he harbored for the toxic scientist turned traitor. His flawed concept of science and research made the hacker’s blood boil. It was one thing to use his creations against opponents in the games, but it was another entirely to bring that kind of experimentation back “home.” 

A soft knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts and was enough to startle him back a few small steps. 

“I know you heard zat.” Wattson murmured on the other side of the door. “I am sorry that he treats you so, I don’t know why he continues to be so hostile. I- I’m just so tired of the lies and the sneaking around. I just want the truth. I want y- I want to be friends again. I am tired of not knowing.” There was a pause, and he could hear her hand slide down his door from where it had been placed. “Goodnight, Crypto. I hope that tomorrow brings us opportunity for the truth to be revealed.”

Her door across the hallway opened and shut, the sealing noise brining the brief interaction to its conclusion. Wattson finally wanted to know the truth. She wanted- or at least said that she wanted- to be friends again. Why did his heart begin to beat faster at the idea? He had been chasing the truth what seemed like his whole life, what was this step to excite him? 

He shrugged as he returned to his monitors, tinkering with HACK as scans ran and simulations completed. No one would ever be able to access HACK again, but even once had been far too many times. Truth was coming. Not even the Games could stand in his way.


	2. Just Crypto

HACK’s cheerful chirps awoke Crypto in the morning. There were no new findings on any of the monitor displays, a result that was as unsurprising as it was disappointing. It would be breakfast soon, and he shrugged into a clean outfit before leaving his room behind, HACK trailing with a hum. The squads for the day would be announced shortly after breakfast, and he appreciated being able to see everyone’s reaction to the matchups. Being prepared for any potential intra-team conflict would give him an edge in the arena. 

He sat in his usual spot, HACK settling into his backpack holster and running rear surveillance. Legends began to walk into the cafeteria and gather at the tables, making small talk. Not everyone had completely dressed for the day, though most had chosen to change into casual clothing before hearing arena results. Wattson sat at a table with Wraith, and her laughter brought a small smile flashing across his face, if only for a moment. It was good to hear that Caustic’s belligerent toxicity had not affected every facet of her life. Perhaps explaining things would only rip open a wound that had begun to heal…

Crypto’s thoughts were interrupted by the intercoms blasting. Mirage would be with Pathfinder and Rampart, which would be unlikely to cause any fights. Bangalore would be teaming up with Loba and Bloodhound, another skilled team. Gibraltar with Octane and Lifeline, and himself with Wattson and Caustic. He could not even hear the announcement of the final team through the blood rushing in his ears. This combination was nothing short of a disaster waiting to happen.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

“No… no no no…. ANYTHING but this.” Wattson muttered under her breath, placing her head into her hands.

“You said you wanted to get things sorted out.” Wraith shrugged. “I’ll admit that this isn’t the ideal circumstance, but you’ll have to deal with it eventually.”

“They’ll be at each other’s throats the whole time, Rene!” Wattson fumed. “Not only will nothing get settled, we will be lucky to place even decently- “

“But you’ll find out the truth at least, right?” Wraith asked, hopeful, if only for Wattson’s sake.

“Only if he feels like opening up between bouts of gunfire.” Wattson grumbled in reply. “I’ve given up on Dr. Caustic saying anything truthful at all anymore.”

As she walked back to her dorm to prepare, she barely caught a glimpse of Crypto entering his own room. His face was distant and unmoved as usual, though the flash she could see in his eyes seemed to hold back more of a storm than she would have thought possible. The events of this iteration of the Games would be interesting, if difficult. 

Her usual jumpsuit seemed just a bit snugger around her chest, anxiety leaving her breathing constricted. Her stomach grumbled, unsettled, and she hoped that her breakfast would not be making a reappearance. Buckling her equipment on stretched into what felt like hours even though the clock showed it had only taken mere minutes. 

Wattson shook her head abruptly, forcing her mind to concentrate on the Games, instead of who she would be participating with. She had recently upgraded her fence material, and now they would pack more of a punch against those who would attempt to trespass her fortified locale. The damage that they dealt would provide critical extra time, and she was pleased with her pylon’s charge rate. 

A pang of sadness washed over her as the thought of upgrades and experimentation evolved into nostalgia for when Crypto and her had worked together to take down and figure out the puzzle Loba provided them. The small looks they had exchanged, the brief glances and small smiles she had caught from him, the corny jokes and murmured laugh that had ingrained itself in her memory. Her memory was interrupted by the next event’s happenings, Revenant’s disturbing voice echoing in her head with sadistic laughter.

Her heart ached. Had he really been set up, or had he simply been putting on a show, played into her naivety to help hinder their goal? Had he thrown that connection away? For what? Would he even let her know who he was under all of the mystery and distant looks? Could she trust him? It seemed the ring was destined to test their integrity, though not in the way it was designed to.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Being the first to the dropship was not always enjoyable. While usually the silence would be comforting, Crypto now was just put further on edge. He sat in his squad’s seating area, choosing the seat furthest to the left. This way, if she didn’t want to sit by him, she could distance herself without being made uncomfortable. His knee bounced up and down as he waited, Legends trickling into their own seats on the drop ship. Everyone’s friendly conversations had died down, and all squad members now began to focus on the upcoming game. Octane burst in, legs whirring and feet tapping in excitement.

“Change of plans, amigo!” he exclaimed, sitting opposite Crypto to leave Wattson with the middle seat. “Apparently Mr. Doctor Evil Scientist Dude didn’t want to work with you right now, he said why but I honestly didn’t hear anything after he said I didn’t have to wait for Gibraltar to catch up to me anymore! I’m going to listen to some jams to pump me up for the games. Can’t take names without some sick tunes!”

At least this was a pleasant outcome considering what could have been. While Octane’s energy and constant drive may be hard to contain and direct usefully, it was far better than being forced to work alongside the main source of contention. Octane slipped his headphones on, feet tapping and arms flailing at imaginary drums to muffled music that seeped out of the cushioned headphones. 

Natalie stepped aboard the dropship, taking her seat next to Crypto and Octane without a word. Her shoulders relaxed an amount after noticing their third teammate was no longer Caustic, sighing silently. He could see her stealing glances at him and fidgeting with a small piece of metal in her hands, turning screws inside of it back and forth to no real payoff. 

“What are you working on?” Crypto asked, curious and hoping to break the tension at least a little. 

“It’s nothing.” Wattson retorted in return, stuffing it into one of her coat pockets. “Just an upgrade for my nodes. Never know who you can really trust around here.”

Crypto’s face flickered in pain for a brief moment, before he could stop himself. Of course, she still did not trust him. Why would she? Like she said, how could she possibly trust someone that she doesn’t know? 

“I promise you can trust me.” Crypto murmured.

“And how do I know that promise is not hollow?” she snipped back, “How can I begin to trust you when I don’t even know- “ 

“Who I really am.” Crypto cut her statement short, finishing it with the words her voice had echoed in his mind over and over again. “I know that there are still so many unanswered questions about what happened. I would like to answer some of them because I- I enjoy working with you, Wattson. I don’t want to let this lie fester any longer. I know that you realize I’m not… I’m not really Crypto. It is a name that I have used to keep myself protected from the people that are after me.” He lowered his voice to a murmur, leaning loser to Wattson, “From the one in the Syndicate who would harm me. I’ve used Crypto to hide myself from them, but it’s hidden me from others as well. Names are everything. I want you to be able to trust me… you seem honest, and I trust you for that, among other things.”

“I appreciate your candor.” She replied, gripping one of her armrests as the dropship gates closed and the ship took off from the ground. “I can’t imagine how it must be not being able to tell anyone the truth for fear of being discovered. Don’t the Syndicate recognize you anyway, though? Why can’t you use your real name?”

“You’d be surprised at the amount of anonymity a new name and a new haircut can afford you.” He said, a small smirk escaping his lips. “Combine that with the ability to easily forge whatever digital documentation they might ask for, and you can be anyone you want.”

“Do you want to be Crypto?”

“I wish I didn’t have to be.”

“Why does this Syndicate member hate you so?”

“My sister and I were once syndicate employees. We found something they didn’t want us to, and when she tried to steal it, she went missing, and they framed me for her murder.” Crypto sighed. “To this day I don’t truly know what happened, but she may have contacted me back on King’s Canyon. Until I can find her, find answers, and clear my name, I don’t have one. I’m just Crypto.”

“That’s terrible.” Wattson murmured in response, moving her hand out to his own, but quickly drawing it back into her lap. “You do have a name, though. I understand if you don’t want to tell me, especially now that I know why you hide it so carefully. When Dr. Caustic claimed that you had double-crossed Loba, I realized that I had no idea who you were, and that you didn’t want me to, even though you knew all about me, about everyone. And you’ve told me all of this anyway, despite the fact that I’ve worked so closely with the Syndicate. That wasn’t very smart, and Crypto wouldn’t have done that. So whoever you really are, you’re more than “Just Crypto”. I think I can trust you, the real you, now that I know someone in there trusts me enough to tell me all of that.” 

Wattson held out her hand, her electric blue eyes staring softly into his own. In that moment, his mind went astonishingly blank. All of the pent-up anxiety disappeared, and her soft smile was the only thing he could think about. 

“It’s Tae Joon.” He whispered to her, reaching out to take her hand and shake it. “Tae Joon Park.”

“Nice to meet you, Tae Joon.” She whispered in reply, miming zipping her lips closed and tossing the key. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you, Natalie.”

“Did you two say something?” Octane hollered as his headphones continued to blast.

The alarm blared through the dropship, and the jump doors began to unlock. 

“Here goes nothing.” Natalie said, standing and pulling Crypto up to his feet with her. 

Crypto’s eyes darted around, surveying the other legends as they readied themselves to drop. Caustic’s eyes bored straight past Wattson and into him, and Crypto felt the need to change places with Natalie to place himself between them. The toxic trapper could settle his issues on the battlefield. He’d be no match for HACK.

After taking a moment to survey the drop ship’s path and where the first few teams dropped, Crypto nodded to his teammates, and took the plunge.


End file.
